Like I'd Lose (episode)
|title = Like I'd Lose |romaji = Makerukayo |kanji = 負けるかよ |airdate = February 8, 2014 |manga chapters = Chapter 136, 137, 138 and 139 |previous = I Believe in Him |next = Please Teach Me }} Like I'd Lose (負けるかよ, Makerukayo) is the forty-third episode and the eighteenth episode of the 2nd season of the Kuroko no Basuke anime. Synopsis An intense battle between the Aces of their teams, Aomine and Kagami, begins. Both never give in to each other and blocked the shots of each other. The other players on the court are very amazed at the battle of the Aces in the Zone, which makes their focus and reaction speed to be at their maximums. Kagami goes to drive past Aomine and scores a basket, to cut Tōō's lead to just 3, 95-98, with 41.5 seconds left. In the next possession for Tōō, Aomine found it difficult to drive past Kagami, but he quickly goes for a Formless Shot. However, with Kagami's teammates' strengths together, the Formless Shot is blocked, although the time limits for both their Zones are up, and Aomine falls on the floor. Hyuga scores a layup from the block to cut the lead to just 1, and when a timeout is to be called by Tōō, the coach of the team cancels the request as it may disrupt the flow of the current situation. Under this dangerous situation, Aomine scores an impossible Formless Shot to take the game to 97-100 with only 15 seconds left. There is no time, and so Kagami attempts to dunk, hoping for a chance to win. However, Kagami expected that he will get blocked by Aomine, and hence, while in mid-air, he uses his left hand to pass to Kiyoshi, who makes a basket and draws a foul from Wakamatsu. The only plan for Seirin to win is to miss the basket and push for the final basket, as Seirin will be assured defeat if overtime is played. Kiyoshi misses the free throw, and Kagami manages to get the rebound and going for the putback dunk, but then the ball gets swatted by Aomine. Imayoshi is about to get the ball when Kuroko suddenly appears in front of him, not knowing that Kuroko expected this situation, believing in both Aomine and Kagami. However, Kuroko knows that only Kagami can win this battle, then fires an Ignite Pass Kai and both Aomine and Kagami jumps. The ball finds Kagami and with no hesitation, he slams the ball in over Aomine ferociously. Just in time the basket is made, and so Seirin wins 101-100. Aomine finds that he lost for the first time, and made fists with Kuroko, as Kuroko wanted. At the end of the match, the 3rd year players of Tōō retire, and Wakamatsu is made new captain of the team. Aomine, outside of the stadium, wants to train again, which makes Momoi happy and both went off shopping. Characters in order of appearance Manga and Anime Differences *In one scene, when the ball went out of bounds, there were cushions behind the photographers in the anime while in the manga, there was a fence. *One of the teams who participated in the tournament is not mentioned in the anime. Mistakes *As Kagami scores the final point with a dunk past Aomine, his left arm holding the ball is shown going outside of Aomine's blocking arm. However, in the next scene as they are falling, his left arm his shown inside between Aomine's arm and the backboard. Navigation Category:Episodes